User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. Please, don't ask me anything. no offense but from what i have seen you are a pretty good administrator. why do you think you aren't? havoc131 Leaving I must go out for a metting right now,so my brother will be on in place of me. You waste my time, motherfucker. 16:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Personal wiki I would give you a link but you would laugh,and you wouldent come anyway.--Six of the Dogs 20:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Good point.--Six of the Dogs 20:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ?!?! Spoon is gone? -Xandus Not much. I'm finding some images for the Wiki. -Xandus Sure thing. I would love to work on random encounters. -Xandus :How about a random encounter that can only be activated after the story is done? I was thinking a group of Wolf/Spoonfield/75's soldiers rebelling against there commanding officer. Flying Ninja Burger 16:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I've got an idea for a random encounter, where the main character meets Vince the Shamwow Guy, who rips you off by selling you crappy Shamwow for 100 caps. You encounter him later selling Shamwow near Spoonfield Manor, and decide to kill him by getting Billy Mays to kick his ass. -Xandus :Don't forget the option to blow his ass back to homo-land. Flying Ninja Burger 16:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Done Bayonetta has an hour ban,and zombie gets his weekly spoonful of ban-hammer,we all get off happy. And the conflict is resolved (untill zombie get's back,but the ban-hammer is ready for him) You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hah! Look at my talk page on zombies wikia,he says he'll report the porn on our wikia,even though the wikia team apparently know about it already.is he always this pathetic?(Zombie i'm referring to.) Blackhole Dawn 17:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You must be up late. Pararaptor 06:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) How long is zombie's ban? Pararaptor 06:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 8 hours? When do you usually go to bed? Pararaptor 06:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 9 o' clock is your morning? Or are you on school holidays as well? Or are you a day ahead of me & it's the weekend? Pararaptor 06:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I start high school next month. Also look at the cute little emoticon thingy (>^_^)> he wants a hug! Spence 06:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I thought you were 14? Pararaptor 06:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Spence 06:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) How many years do you do in primary school? Pararaptor 06:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) We run "grades" in the States, Raptor. Starting with Kindergarten, there's first, second, blah blah blah, all the way to 12th. Each takes a single "year", which starts in September, and ends in June. Nitty 06:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes and I'm going into 9th or freshman year. Spence 06:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I <3 the little emoticon! (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 06:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, crap that's confusing. We have grades, but only for primary school. There's prep which takes a year, then they go up to grade six before you leave for high school, which you do when you're twelve. We start school in February & finish in December. Pararaptor 06:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm confused (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 06:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) (._.')... >:0 Q< The giraffe attacks! Nitty 06:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Prep, grade 1, grade 2, grade 3, grade 4, grade 5, grade 6, year 7 (FRESHMAN!) year 8, year 9, year 10, year 11, year 12. Pararaptor 06:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh so prep is basically our pre school Yes, but before prep you have kindergarten, which you don't actually have to go to. Pararaptor 06:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. Our kindergarten is mandatory, but the "pre-school" is optional. So cornfusing... I see why South Korea has us beat. Nitty 06:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Kiddy gap year! Pararaptor 06:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) We have 10 years of obligatory school that starts when you turn 6. AngryNorwegianDude 14:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :We have a diffrent system in scotland,we use primaries instead,there are 7 of them so it goes: Nursery,primary 1,primary 2,primary 3,blah blah blah done.and in high school we only have 6 years to go through,or 4-5 if your old enough to be 18 at the time.But if your that old,your either lucky,or retarded. The Second Wolf Brother. 15:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Guess what I just did? Guess... (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 19:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Damn... How did you know? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 19:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I haven't been confirmed or denied yet though. So I'm not the bureaucrat.... yet http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/InFAMOUS_Wiki :If you do become the owner,i'll donate by giving you a skin,what will be your prefrence? The Second Wolf Brother. 19:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Something blue or yellow? I don't know. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 19:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do enough edits and I'll make you an admin... (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 19:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok,even though i'll mostly stop vandals and ban-trolls,but at least im up for a long time,even if my social life conflicts with my wikia duty.BTW,if you get your request turned down,i'd be happy to give you second in command status at one of the wolf-brother wikias. The Second Wolf Brother. 19:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Man, it's going so slowly. I hope she responds soon. What's the Wolf brother wiki? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 19:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Its not a wikia,it's a team-name my brother have for our collection of newly opened wikias,we have many wikia subjects,such as saints row fanon,bayonetta,mass effect fanon and some other ones. The list is on my user page. The Second Wolf Brother. 19:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You're here! Pararaptor 23:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say that someone from the inFAMOUS wiki (I'm going to call it the iF wiki from now on) hoped that I got the adoption. Still no word yet, going to check back tomorrow. SuSpence95 02:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Just finished a list of Karmatic Moments on iF wiki. Check it out, I know I'm missing one or two. SuSpence95 03:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I've been working helping a family friend move into their new house, and being an executive member of my school's student council and because our homecoming is the second week of school, I've been doing a lot to organize that, plus I have stuff for Advanced Placement English, but by Sunday, I should be back on here full force. Butcher Pete 05:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I've just seen snip its of drama. So, yeah, I think I need a recap if you could. Butcher Pete 05:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Good stuff. Why is Zombie banned though? Butcher Pete 05:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I just realized something I know no one's name here. SuSpence95 06:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ACK! so much to catch up on... Spoon 14:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :You've been gone a while spoon,like the new skin and user masthead?Also,zombie is banned,for harassing,and other things.But we're doing good. The Second Wolf Brother. 14:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I havent opened the present. Wolfy, the skin is ace. But why is the bit at the top pink? Spoon 14:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :it used to be red,but the new skin kinda uffed it up,im changing it to blue anyway.to support the eleventy british flag.black red and blue. The Second Wolf Brother. 14:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It looks like dead space. It also reminds me of something else, which I can't put my finger on. Spoon 14:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Reminds me of alien 3,fast aliens running at you,big-ass ship.and an awesomeness factor that exceeds the mortal limits. The Second Wolf Brother. 14:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) THE DALEKS! Thats what I was thinking of. Spoon 14:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually,thinking of it,duriong the brahmin-dumping part,i think i saw a dalek,or i could just be a brahmin's arse. The Second Wolf Brother. 14:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It was actually quite nice. Except when it rained, then I played Morrowind. Spoon 14:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Daleks. More than enough information If you must know, I was having a shit. Spoon 15:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) My bowels are broken. Deal. Spoon 15:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You insult me. Shrimp scampi is disgusting. Spoon 15:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Broken bowels. Can't you read? Spoon 15:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ... Ahem... "My bowels do not function correctly. For an unknown reason, at times, I get the sudden need for a shit. And it must be... expelled in 10 minutes or less." Spoon 15:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC)